Tragedia w trzech aktach
by Naajt
Summary: Stary projekt, przerobiony na coś nowego, historie z Asgardu i nie tylko, ale wszystkie skupione wokół Lokiego.


Odgrzewam kotleta. Dlaczego? Bo skutkiem premiery "Thor - mroczny świat" mam napływ weny i postanowiłam wykorzystać stary tekst. Jednak zmieniłam całkowicie koncepcję ficka, więc o ile początek pozostaje niemal nie zmieniony, dalej będzie już inaczej. Zapraszam.

Akt pierwszy: Poczwarka

Scena pierwsza: Niemowlęctwo.

... ... ...

- Nie, Loki! - Nim którakolwiek z dziewek służebnych zdołała spostrzec, co się dzieje, królowa poderwała się z miejsca, i pochwyciła w ramiona raczkującego berbecia, który właśnie był bliski zrzucenia na siebie zastawy stołowej, ciągnąc za krawędź obrusa. Frigga z ulgą opadła na fotel, sadzając dziecko na swoich kolanach. Chłopczyk, z początku wyraźnie nadąsany, że mu przerwano i odciągnięto od zabawy, teraz całkiem zadowolony bawił się złotym naszyjnikiem matki.

- Mały książę uwielbia błyskotki – zauważyła z uśmiechem jedna z dwórek, mając nadzieję, iż złagodzi słuszny gniew królowej, wzbudzony przez zaniedbanie opieki nad dzieckiem. Ale mały książę był tak ruchliwy, tak pełen życia i ciekaw świata, że nie sposób było go upilnować. Służki mawiały, że nie można choćby mrugnąć, bo malec z pewnością zdąży coś w tym czasie zbroić.

Wszystko jednak uchodziło mu na sucho, bo nie sposób było się na niego gniewać. Mały Loki był ulubieńcem wszystkich kobiet w zamku, zaczynając od najniżej postawionej pokojówki, na samej królowej kończąc. Chociaż, gdy Odyn wrócił z Jotunheimu, trzymając w dłoni zawiniątko i oznajmił, że od teraz jest to ich syn i jest jego życzeniem, by wychowywał się wraz z ich pierworodnym, nie była zachwycona.

Prawdę mówiąc, była przerażona. To było dziecko olbrzymów, syn Laufeya, wroga, którego jej drogi mąż pokonał, chociaż z pola chwały wrócił okaleczony. Nawet imię nadał mu w pewnym sensie na cześć potwora: Loki. Ale Frigga nigdy nie kwestionowała decyzji męża, wiedziała, że nic nie robi bez powodu. Jednak przez pierwsze trzy dni nawet nie chciała spojrzeć na dziecko. Szczenię olbrzymów, tak o nim myślała. Odyn mógł jej nakazać tolerować to stworzenie w jej pałacu, nadać mu imię i tytuł księcia Asgardu, ale kochać go… Nie, tego nie może jej nakazać.

A potem mąż, niezadowolony z jej postawy, opowiedział jej, jak znalazł rozpaczliwie łkające niemowlę w ruinach świątyni, porzucone na mrozie i głodzie, pozostawione na śmierć. Tylko dlatego, że w oczach swego ojca, był ułomny.

Frigga poczuła wstyd. Królowej nie godzi się tak zachowywać, zwłaszcza wobec bezbronnego dziecka. Dlatego też poszła do dziecięcej komnaty, gdzie ujrzała scenę, od której aż zrobiło się jej ciepło na sercu. Pod bacznym okiem opiekunki, jej ukochany syn, z wypiekami na twarzy, usiłował nakarmić niemowlę butelką. Te, w odpowiedzi na starania, protestując, cicho kwiliło. Niezrażony Thor, uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie, chociaż trudno mu było utrzymać spore zawiniątko w drobnych rączkach.

- Matko! - Zawołał radośnie, dostrzegając jej obecność. Nie poderwał się jednak z miejsca i nie przytulił do niej, jak miał w zwyczaju. Nie pozwolił nawet zabrać sobie dziecka. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy, dumny ze swej roli, starszy brat. - Zobacz! Karmię go! Już prawie wszystko wypił! - Na dowód podniósł do góry na wpół opróżnioną butelkę. Ale pobłażliwy uśmiech mamki, oraz skargi niemowlęcia, pozwoliły Fridze sądzić, że większość mleka wylądowała na powijakach. Podeszłą bliżej, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Mogę spróbować, synku? - Przykucnęła przy dzieciach, wyciągając ramiona. Thor nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale posłusznie odstawił butelkę na bok i bardzo uważając na to, co robi, podał matce zawiniątko. Wiedziała, że chwila, w której spojrzy na twarz dziecka, będzie najcięższa, decydująca.

Jak bardzo się zdziwiła.

Patrząc na Lokiego pomyślała, że tylko prawdziwy potwór mógł uznać coś tak cudownego za ułomne. Nawet, jeśli wcale nie przypominał Jotuna. Owszem, jak na olbrzyma, było maleńkie, właściwie, jak na Asa też nie za duże. Ale całkowicie zdrowe, o bladej, ale jednolitej cerze, uśmiechniętych, różowiutkich usteczkach, drobnych dłoniach zwiniętych w piąstki i pięknych, ciemnych oczach, których barwę już teraz mogła określić jako zieloną. Te oczy, zbyt przenikliwe, zbyt rozumne, jak na niemowlaka, patrzyły na nią z zaciekawieniem, a niezadowolone kwilenie ustało. Delikatnie przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła, by zsunąć kapturek, a gdy maleństwo poczuło jej dotyk, uśmiechnęło się szerzej, bezzębnym uśmiechem. Włoski, chociaż jeszcze rzadkie i cienkie, były czarne jak noc i lśniące.

Jakim cudem to mógł być syn Laufeya, Jotun, olbrzym, potwór?

Mamka i Thor przesunęli się na zydlu, robiąc jej miejsce. Zasiadła pomiędzy nimi, a Thor, wciąż chcący mieć swój udział w karmieniu brata, podał jej butelkę. Co prawda niechętnie, ale powoli, rozlewając mleko, chłopiec zaczął pić.

- Będą z tym problemy... - Powiedziała po części do opiekunki, po części do siebie. Jej starszy syn, przyłapała się na tym, że pomyślała o Thorze, jako o starszym, nie jedynym dziecku, z zaciekawieniem spoglądał to na matkę, to na Lokiego.

- Mamo, a właściwie, skąd się biorą dzieci?

... ... ...

Po za trudnościami w karmieniu, nowoprzyjęty do królewskiej książę, nie sprawiał żadnych problemów. Był cichym i spokojnym dzieckiem, pozwalającym nawet swojej piastunce przesypiać całe noce. Był też bardzo ciekawy świata, przy każdej sposobności, gdy tylko ktoś wyjmował go z kołyski, rozglądał się dookoła, ciemnymi, pięknymi oczami, zbyt bystrymi, jak na niemowlę.

Thor naprawdę uwielbiał swojego braciszka. Pewnego dnia, opiekunka właśnie położyła złotowłosego chłopca do łóżka i odczekawszy chwil, by usnął, wyszła po cichu do drugiej komnaty, zając się swoimi obowiązkami. Jednak, gdy jakiś czas później zajrzała do sypialni księcia, zamarła z trwogi, gdyż łóżeczko było puste. Przerażona, pobiegła do innych służących, podnosząc alarm i już po chwili pół pałacowej służby szukało Thora. Nie zajęło im to dużo czasu i nic wieści o zagubionym księciu, doszły do uszu królowej, chłopiec odnalazł się. Leżał w kołysce swojego brata, chociaż z trudem go mieściła, trzymając niemowlę za rączkę. Gdy strażnik towarzyszący pokojówce, ostrożnie uniósł małe ciałko, książątko otworzyło oczy i powiedziało sennie:

- Nie mogłem spać. Pomyślałem, że może on też… - szepnął i ponownie zamknął oczka.

… … …

Oczywiście, nie każdy w pałacu znał prawdę o pochodzeniu chłopca. Prawdę mówiąc, mało kto orientował się w sytuacji dokładnie, natomiast lud wiedział tylko tyle, ile musiał. Loki był synem Odyna i Friggi i nic więcej nie liczyło. I nikt nie śmiał narazić się na gniew królewskiej pary, zbytnim dociekaniem dlaczego książęta są tak do siebie nie podobni… A byli jak ogień i woda, przy czym w przeciwieństwie do tych dwóch żywiołów, doskonale czuli się w swoim towarzystwie.

… … …

Teraz chłopczyk miał prawie roczek, a jego niezwykły urok roztaczał się wszędzie dookoła, sprawiając, że uwaga wszystkich skupiała się na małym księciu. A gdy bawił się z nim nie mniej czarujący, chociaż w zupełnie inny sposób, następca tronu, nie sposób było oderwać oczu od tak uroczego obrazka.

Oczy Lokiego stały się jaśniejsze, a wraz z piękną, głęboko zieloną barwą, pojawił się w nich fascynujący błysk, w którym jeszcze nikt nie dopatrywał się psotnej natury. Czarne włosy, gęste i błyszczące, opadały wokół twarzyczki o pulchnych policzkach z niewymuszoną elegancją. Dziecko właśnie próbowało wepchnąć sobie do ust pokaźny wisior matki.

- Nie, Loki – powtórzyła wypowiedziany przed paroma minutami zakaz, wyrywając się z zamyślenia i zabierając dziecku błyskotkę. - Tak to prawda. I rośnie jak na drożdżach – zwróciła się do dwórki, a ta z radością odkryła, że w tonie głosu królowej nie ma gniewu.

- Mamo, mamo! - Do komnaty wpadł wzburzony Thor, z umorusaną twarzą i zakurzonym ubrankiem, dzierżąc w dłoni dziecinny mieczyk. Za nim biegło dwóch, nieco zmieszanych, służących. - Oni mi nie pozwalają wyjść z pałacu! - Poskarżył się, podbiegając do matki. Wyciągnął brudną rączkę, próbując złapać berbecia, który jak zawsze, ze śmiechem zwrócił się w jego stronę. Loki kochał swojego starszego brata.

- Thorze, masz brudne ręce – skarciła go Frigga. - A nie możesz opuścić pałacu, bo to zbyt niebezpieczne. Możesz bawić się na dziedzińcu.

- Ale mamo, chcę się pobawić z dziećmi z miasta. - Skarżył się dalej, robiąc głupie miny do braciszka.

- Dobrze, możesz więc iść. Ze strażnikami. - Thor pochmurniał, na ten widok i Loki przestał się tak szeroko uśmiechać.

- Wszystkie dzieci na ich widok uciekają... Nie chcę się bawić sam, mamo, a on jest za mały. - Fridze było przykro, że jej syn nie może spędzać czasu jak wszystkie dzieci, wśród rówieśników, ale jak to matka, była zbyt przewrażliwiona na punkcie swojej pociechy. Nawet, jeśli w przyszłości miał zostać wielkim wojownikiem, wodzem, królem, który będzie musiał stawiać czoła o wiele większym niebezpieczeństwom. Teraz był jej małym chłopczykiem i chciała go bronić przed wszelkim złem. W końcu przede wszystkim, była matką.

- Przykro mi, synku. Porozmawiam z ojcem i spróbuje coś poradzić. A teraz, musisz się umyć i przebrać. - Skinęła głową na służącą, która chwyciła małego, nadąsanego następcę tronu za rączkę i wyprowadziła z sali. Siedzący na kolanach matki Loki, starał się uwolnić z jej objęć i podążyć za uwielbianym bratem, ale niestety, na to nie starczyło mu ani sił, ani uroku, gdy błagalnie spojrzał jej w oczy. To było ciężkie, ale nauczyła się mu opierać. Książę zajął się więc na powrót konsumpcją królewskich klejnotów.


End file.
